In association with the recent global warming of the earth and worldwide economical and industrial advancement, making efforts to reduce CO2 discharge or reduce energy consumption has been considered to be important. With such background circumstances, various techniques have been proposed for reducing the energy consumption in office buildings and/or large stores and promoting energy saving (for example, see Patent Literature 1 and 2).
The air conditioning device described in Patent Literature 1 divides a space to be air-conditioned and defines multiple small areas. Subsequently, the device measures the radiation temperature in each small area and determines the air-conditioned air discharge rate based on the temperature difference between the small areas. Then, the device determines the air-conditioned air discharge direction so that the air-conditioned air flows toward the area where the radiation temperature is higher.
The air conditioning device described in Patent Literature 2 measures the distances between the installation position of the air conditioning device and the walls surrounding the air conditioning device using ultrasonic sensors or the like, and presumes the shape of the room to be air-conditioned. Then, the device determines the air-conditioned air discharge direction and discharge angle in consideration of the shape of the room and the position of the air-conditioned air discharge opening.